


Silence

by Elektra_1



Series: Super Stories [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_1/pseuds/Elektra_1
Summary: Brainy finds his lab a little too quiet after President Baker's hardline decision regarding Supergirl.The direct aftermath of episode 4x08 (Bunker Hill)





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few hours after episode 4x08 (Bunker Hill) -- and before any of the other Super Stories.

_2 hours 24 minutes 33 seconds… 34 seconds … 35 seconds_

That is how much time had passed since Supergirl had been unceremoniously ‘dismissed’ from her employ at the DEO by one President Baker.

Now, Brainiac 5 was finding his private lab ( _private_ because things had a bad habit of exploding around him on occasion) quiet – too quiet – as he worked on a piece of new tech for Director Danvers’ suit.

Normally, Querl Dox despised being interrupted while he was in the lab. Lately, however, he had made one exception.

It had happened by accident, really.

Several months ago, after a stressful mission, Supergirl had found her way into his lab and made herself comfortable on the old beat up chair by the window. She said nothing but simply sat staring out through the glass looking rather forlorn. When he had asked her if she required his assistance, she shook her head.

 _I just needed somewhere quiet,_ she had said. He honoured her request for silence and continued on with his work.

The next time she had come into his lab, she didn’t sit on the chair. She instead paced back and forth in agitation, silently fuming about something. When he pointed out that she seemed troubled, Supergirl proceeded to go on a tirade about Director Danvers’ current attitude towards her.

 _I get it. She’s the director now. But does she have to lord it over me so much? J’onn was never this strict!_ Kara had complained.

When Brainy presented his two cents on the matter ( _she is protective of her little sister_ …), he quickly learned that his unsolicited advice was neither wanted nor welcomed. When Kara needed to rant, all she required was someone to _listen_.

Brainy offered his services as a _listener_ from that day forward, with the occasional nod of acknowledgement and a word or two of support anytime she had the desire to go on an emotional diatribe about whatever had upset her that day.

A month ago, Kara had come into his lab yet again (it was becoming a regular occurrence) but this time it was with a hand-written list of classic movies she thought he might like.

 _You need to do something other than this_ , she had waved a hand out indicating his lab. _Alex says you spend hours on end in here. Every evening, promise me you’ll step out of the lab for a bit and watch TV, or check out Netflix, or DO something other than work. Once a week, you’ll come to my place. You, me, and Alex will have pizza, popcorn, and a movie night._

And so it began – the weekly “movie night” tradition, followed by an in-depth discussion of said movie with Kara in his lab the next day.

 _Why don’t you join us on the couch instead of sitting so close to the TV?_ Kara had asked at the last movie night. He had explained that in his time, he was used to 3D holo-vids thus he was not accustomed to the 21st Century’s lack of such technology, and sitting close to the television helped him feel more like he was at home.

It was a partial truth.

The remainder of that truth was that he was not sure if his presence on the couch beside the two sisters – who were always huddled together cozily – would be welcomed.

While he was being raised by Dr. Nix, there was always a wall of separation between them. As much as Kajz had cared for him, Querl knew he also feared him - just a little. Most Coluans did. Brainy could count on one hand the number of times Kajz had attempted to hug him. It was … awkward.  

Brainiac 5 had not known what it was like to have _friends_ until he joined the Legion – but even then, his teammates extended to him very little physical contact beyond a _high-five_ (something they had learned from Mon-el).

He was quite sure that was his own fault.

Nura had once accused him of having a thick layer of ice around him. It had taken the Coluan a moment to realize she had meant figuratively, not literally.

_I’m not a robot. I’m techno-organic. I have feelings…_

_Sometimes, too many feelings…_ his mind went back to the way he had lost his composure when he could not find a solution to the air being poisoned by Kryptonite. The way he had felt thinking Kara would forever be stuck in her containment suit…

Querl brought his mind back to the present. _No more weekly movie night discussions in the lab_ , he realized as the reality of the current situation hit him. _No more need of my listening skills when she is in the mood to rant._

He would miss these things very much.

He would miss HER very much…

Perhaps he would need to invest in a cell phone at some point. Or fly over to CatCo and join Kara for lunch – that is, if she would welcome his presence during her meal time. (He had learned long ago that _food_ was rather sacred to the Kryptonian. It was fascinating to watch her eat).

“Brainy?”

Querl was startled out of his thoughts as Supergirl appeared before him. He glanced over and saw the opened window, then turned his attention back to her.

“You snuck back in?”

She nodded. “I needed to talk to you.”

“Of course,” he replied, and indicated the chair.

“Can’t stay long. Don’t want anyone to find me here,” she said, declining the seat. “I just wanted to ask you to take care of Alex.”

He grew concerned, “Is she ill, or injured?”

“I mean, watch out for her,” Kara clarified. “I have a feeling that Hayley and Baker are going to make things difficult for her because of me. I need you to make sure Alex always comes out on top.”

“But of course,” Brainy replied, as if his answer should have been obvious. “My loyalties will always lie with you and your sister. I will do what I must to make sure both of you are protected from those that would visit chicanery upon either of you.”

Kara smiled – a true, genuine smile.

For a brief moment, it caused his breath to catch.

 _Little boxes_ … he reminded himself.

“Thanks, Brainy. That means a lot. To both of us,” she turned back to the window, but stopped and glanced over at him, “I kind of need a movie night after the day I’ve had. My place tonight? We’ll watch _The Wizard of Oz_.”

“Ah, your favourite movie?” He asked. She nodded. Now it was his turn to smile. “I will be there.”  

With a final nod of acknowledgement, the Kryptonian flew out the window.

Brainiac 5 turned back to his work, feeling far better now than he had moments ago.

Alas, his moment of peace was not to last.

No sooner had Supergirl left than Director Danvers burst into Brainiac 5’s lab, stomping along the floor aggressively as a string of 21st Century curse words escaped her lips.  

“What the hell is wrong with people?” She demanded as she looked at Querl.

Brainy furrowed his brow, “Is that a rhetorical question, or---”

She didn’t answer and instead continued her rant. “I just spent _three hours_ explaining to Hayley and Baker that NO other government agency exposes their assets like they want to expose Supergirl. You know what they said?”

Querl didn’t even bother attempting to answer this time.

“They said other government agencies are not facing the same scrutiny as the DEO.” Alex suddenly spun on Brainy. “Did you know this was going to happen?”  

He waited a beat, wondering if she was truly asking him or if it was merely part of her tirade. When she continued to stare at him, he realized she was expecting an answer.

“Not much is written about Supergirl’s time with the DEO,” he explained. “As you said earlier, she is kept off the books. So, no. I did not know this was going to happen.”

“Right, right. Of course,” Alex sighed as she resumed her pacing. “What am I going to do?” she hung her head and came to a halt, looking despondent.

“Do what Supergirl asked,” Brainy offered gently. “Protect the DEO and everything it stands for.”

“How am I supposed to do that when the President is basing his policy on his poll numbers?”

“By taking advantage of the one thing you have that he does not,” Querl replied. “A 12th Level Intellect who is firmly in your corner.”

He saw the glimmer of hope return to Alex’s eyes, “Really?” she asked. He nodded. “Then you and me are going to find a way to fix this!”

“I will do whatever it is you require of me.”

“Thanks, Brainy!”

He brought his finger tips together in an upside-down triangle, and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“Oh!” Alex jumped as her phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it and read the text. “Movie at Kara’s tonight,” she looked over at him. “You’re invited too.” She put the phone away and headed to the door, offering him one last glance, “Thanks again. For having my back.”

“Always, Director Danvers.”

She seemed to find his use of her formal title amusing as she headed out of the lab.

“I appreciate you not telling her about my earlier visit,” Supergirl spoke as she came in through the window once more.

“I got the impression that you did not want her to know.”

“I didn’t, so thanks for that. You’re learning the art of subtlety.”

“Well, somewhat. It’s a rather steep learning curve,” he pouted.

Kara laughed, “You’ll figure it out. I’ll see you tonight, okay? I’ll even get extra apples and olives on your pizza.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! You know, you really _should_ try—”

“No. No I really should _not_ ,” she interrupted with a look of distaste. She grew serious once more as she appeared to hear something outside the lab, “Gotta go. You’re going to be called into action soon.”

He nodded and offered a smile as he watched her fly out the window once again.

 _One day_ , he thought, _I will have to analyze why Kara Zor-el Danvers has such an odd - but welcomed - effect on me..._

He was sure such an analysis would be quite enlightening.

 

 


End file.
